A Breakfast Unexpected
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: With a rude awakening, Link didn't think that his morning could get any worse. He was sourly mistaking, follow Link in his waffle escapade. R and R!


**I wish I owned all the characters....sadly I don't... On with the story!**

Snuggling deeper into his nice warm blankets, Link the hylian hero lay sleeping in his bed. He was contempt with finally being able to sleep in after many weeks of waking up at the crack of dawn to fight his scheduled matches, and it was usually his match that was the first every morning. Although his comfortable slumber would be rude, and cruelly taken by him by a certain headband clad blunette.

"Link..." Ike called softly, walking into the room and over to the window, pulling the curtains open and earning a groan from the hylian.

"No...five more hours..." said hylian groaned, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the morning sun's rays. This however did not sit well with the now annoyed Ike. He tried once again, trying to pull the pillow off Link's head, but his attempt was met with little results. Ike scratched his head in thought for a second, and then left the room rather quietly. No more than five minutes later, he came back with a bucket brim full with ice cold water. The fact that Ike hadn't even broken a sweat was amazing, considering the bucket was full and Link's room was at the top floor of Smash H.Q.

"Hey Link, wake up!" Ike yelled, at least giving the blonde a fair chance. But when he was rewarded yet again with another groan, he hoisted the bucket in one hand and grabbed the dark green bed comforter with his other.

"I said, WAKE UP!" the bluenette yelled once more, throwing off the sheets and without any hesitation, poured the whole bucket of water on the unsuspecting hylian. Anyone within a five hundred mile radius of the H.Q would have heard Link yell as high and shrilly as a scared, and in his case, very wet school girl.  
"IKEEE! YOU!...YOU!..." the blonde yelled angrily, untangling himself from his now wet blankets and trying to find the master sword, bombs, or even arrows to throw at his so called friend. Too bad the mercenary was out the door even before the bucket he dropped hit the floor.

~Breakfast~

Ike seated himself at the dining table rather breathlessly, smack dab in the middle of Pit and Marth, effectively having escaped Link's wrath, for now.

"What'd you do to make him scream like that?" the blue-haired prince questioned calmly, taking a sip from his very sweetened coffee.

"Yeah! It even woke Ganondorf up! You gotta be really loud to make him hear over his own snoring!" Pit quickly inputted. Someone had obviously given him a triple-chocolate muffing, and possibly even coffee. Ike gave a big sigh, grabbing a normal muffin from one of the many plates set on the table, half of them almost empty.

"Well, I went to his room to wake him up, and let's just say if you don't wake up when I'm around, you'll get a nice freezing awakening too." Just as Ike had finished his sentence Pit stood from his seat.

"Ah! That's reminds me. I have to go spar with Nana and Popo for a bit. Excuse me while I go find my parka." and with that the angel was off, too bad Pit left right when a very angry hylian walked into the dining hall, master sword in hand.

"Oh Ike, you are SO not getting away." Link threatened. The head banded bluenette was going to run for the hills, but this day he would be saved by someone rather unexpected. Peach tapped her pretty pink heel on the rugged floor right behind Link, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she said in her very feminine, sing-song tone. Link turned around and knew better than to defy Peach, he knew if he did he'd have a sore cheek for weeks. Hyrule's hero looked from the blonde princess and then to the blue haired mercenary before finally sheathing his blade.

"I wasn't doing anything," he muttered dragging his feet to the newly opened seat next to Ike. It was a rather awkward breakfast as Ike and Marth continued to eat, while Link sat there in silence.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" the green clad hero whined, smacking his head against the table, "I just wanted to sleep in...why..."

Ike looked at his tired friend long and hard, never having considered that Link was truly tired. It was all beginning to be a little too much when said hylian began to smack his head lightly against the table.

"Link, there's a waffle on that plate over there." Marth said, finally having also gotten fed up with the rather annoying tapping of head hitting table."Come on. I think it has chocolate chips too." the prince continued, drinking up the last of his coffee, quite bummed that the sweet liquid was all gone.

The hylian lifted his head, and his cerulean eyes immediately brightened at the sight of the tasty breakfast food.

"Well I guess breakfast won't be as bad as I thought." Link said, sending a glare Ike's way. The mercenary rolled his eyes at his pointy capped friend's words, knowing he'd probably get over it by lunch. Link reached his hand over to take the waffle, but his finger-tips were no more than two inches away when reptilian claws snatched up the waffle.

"Well looks to be my lucky day! Last one too!" Bowser said with a slight cackle, having completely ignored Link. The hylian looked at Bowser, his face blank and staying that way for quite a while.

This prompted the Koopa King to laugh hard, "It looks like Link finally broke his face!" he laughed out loud once more, before taking the waffle and getting ready to take a bite. Now Link's eyes narrowed threateningly as he rose from his chair.

"Drop the waffle, and you don't get the master sword shoved up you a--, I mean....well somewhere!" the green clad hero threatened, remembering his manners and not cursing in front of the younger smashers, though it always seemed he cared to do that more than anyone else. The over-sized turtle looked at the small hylian skeptically, "What's a guy like you going to do to me?" Bowser remarked, once again taking the waffle and putting it closer to his mouth. Link didn't have much time to think as he picked up a plate of pancakes and quickly flung each syrupy circle towards Bowser. He didn't expect the turtle to duck, or for Peach to be standing directly behind him.

"Peach!" Link tried to warn, but he was too late, the princess already having been smacked with the many syrup covered pancakes and they effectively smeared her make-up. She was rather silent at first, taking a napkin from the table and trying to wipe her face. This didn't really work, and her silence had spread across the entire dining hall, everyone feel silent, that is until she finally burst.

"LINK!! YOU IDIOT!!" Peach screamed, picking up a large bowl of oatmeal and chucking it at the hylian. Link was rather quick, his finely honed reflexes helping him duck at an incredible angle, but he couldn't say the same for Marth. The prince didn't even know what hit him, but as soon as the bowl had dropped on to the floor Ness jumped up onto the table with his cold bowl of cereal.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" the capped boy yelled, splashing his milk and soggy cereal all around, which prompted every other smasher to start flinging food.

The seemingly peaceful morning had come to turn out into a full out food flinging war. Breakfast food was being tossed about the air, some of the older smashers took shelter under the table while the kids had their fun dunking and squirting milk and syrup at each other. Link however, was crawling on the ground searching for the waffle that was rightfully his. Just when he thought that Bowser hand gone and eaten it, he saw his tantalizing waffle no more than five feet away. The hylian could feel his mouth watering as he crawled closer, but it was then that he saw the over-grown turtle that he hated with a passion crawling towards _his_ waffle. Either the green clad hero didn't see Bowser, or he was too preoccupied with staring, but Ike having looked on from the safety from under the table was going to be nice at the moment.

"Link you dumbass! Do a barrel role!" the bluenette yelled, having come out of his safety and getting hit by a flying sausage. Link was quickly snapped out of his waffle induced trance like state and quickly followed his friend's orders. He rolled just in the nick of time to snatch the waffle from Bowser's claws.

"Yes! It's MINE!" Link yelled triumphantly, holding the waffle over his head. His sudden outburst had caused the food flinging to cease, everyone looking at him like he was crazy. Link chose to ignore them, going to finally take a bite out of the waffle that had prompted the food fight that is until it was torn from his hands by a sucking wind. The hylian looked at his empty hands for a moment, before moving his gaze to the pink blob that was Kirby. The puff ball was licking his lips and rubbing his tummy fully content with the waffle. Link stared at Kirby, just stared at him for a good, long while.

"Kirby, I'm giving you a three second head start." the hylian warned, his tone getting dangerously low. The pink puff ball just looked at him with utter puzzlement. All although every other smasher in the room know what Link was about to do.

"RUN KIRBY! JUST RUN!" they all yelled, frightening the poor thing and sending him running down the hall.

"Hey Link, just let him off..." Ike tried to speak, but was pulled by the front of his shirt, getting face to face with a steaming hylian.

"It's your fault this happened! If I had just slept in....Now you're going to help me.." Link growled, dragging the mercenary by his cape, and Ike tried to get a hand on anything to get Link to release him.

"Marth! Marth help me!" Ike yelled to the blue haired prince, reaching a hand out desperately the carpet now giving him rug burn. The prince just came out from under the table, running a hand through his normally clean blue locks. He didn't like to see his and come away with bits and pieces of oatmeal, extra sugar."Uh, sorry. I have to make an immediate appointment with my hair dresser!" Marth said rather urgently quickly leaving the dining room.

"No! Marth I thought we were friends!" Ike tried to call out to the prince, but this only caused Link to walk even faster, his grip on the other's tattered cape tightening.

"Like I said Ike, you're going to help me catch that pink black hole." Link growled once more, his mind now set on getting revenge for the waffle that was taken from him.

R&R


End file.
